


Head down 'til the work is done

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - First Responders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mugging, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Ignis and Gladio are called to the scene of a mugging.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Perching_Owl's Whumptober 2020 Collection





	Head down 'til the work is done

**Author's Note:**

> 28th fill for the [whumptober 2020](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/)! So, [Koco](https://twitter.com/KocosCollection) is responsible for this one - because I had trouble deciding on what to write. Basically, I gave her the option of two pairings (Cor/Ignis won), Canon or AU (she chose AU), Mugging or accident (mugging it was). 
> 
> No 28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS. Accidents | Hunting Season | **Mugged**
> 
> Here is the [ Link](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) for the upcoming prompts.
> 
> Title is taken from 'Soldier' by Fleurie.

Ignis leans against the counter, helping himself to a second portion of the stew still on the stove. It's warm and nice, especially on such a cold night. He digs in, waiting for the bell to ring. He peers at it.

'You sure are suspicious,' Gladio laughs, taking another spoon from his own bowl.

'It's never this quiet,' Ignis responds as he eats another mouthful of the stew, the delicious warmth filling him. He takes another spoonful, barely avoids getting some on his paramedic uniform.

Gladio opens his mouth to respond when the bell starts to ring, an automatic voice announcing the next incident they need to respond to. Ignis gives Gladio a look, which spells ‘I told you so’. In response, Gladio rolls his eyes. Both setting their bowls down, they jog towards their ambulance van in the next room over.

Gladio gets into the driver's side, Ignis follows on the passenger's side. He puts the seatbelt on, then calls up the map towards the place the ambulance had been called into. It isn't far away, but it gives Ignis enough time to check his phone before beginning to prepare for the mugging victim they are about to handle.

'Waiting for a text?' Gladio asks, waggling his eyebrows. He puts the van into a smooth turn, avoiding a small car with ease as he lets the sirens blare.

Ignis rolls his eyes, though his response doesn’t convey annoyance. Instead, it is laced with worry, 'Cor wanted to text me as soon as he was home. I didn't expect the welcome party of the precinct to go on until after midnight.'

'Hm, maybe he was too tired,' Gladio shrugs. He doesn’t sound too worried.

'He would have still texted me. I mean, if this is going to turn out alright, I could stop by. The bar is in this neighbourhood.'

Gladio grins, 'Well, let's see, what was this about?'

'A mugging called in by the police,' Ignis frowns, 'So most likely we won't have any time for stopping at bars.'

They turn a corner and Ignis can see a police car halfway down the street, blue lights flashing at the entry to an alley. Bracing himself, Ignis sighs, 'I guess there they are. Let's park here.'

Gladio parks their van to give them both easy access to the back of the van and to keep it mostly out of traffic. Ignis springs out of the van as soon as he can, then steps into the back and takes out one of the backpacks. Gladio is coming around as well, grabbing the other. Together they stride towards the police car.

They don't expect Prompto to step out of the alley, face pale and lip quivering. His eyes widen as they fall on them, and he shakes his head, 'Oh, no, they didn't send you, did they?'

From up close, Ignis can see the red rims around Prompto's eyes as if he has been crying. His eyes are shining with unshed tears as well, and he steps into their way.

'What's going on?' Gladio grunts, drawing himself up to full height. ‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine,' Prompto says, 'this is going to be hard on you, especially you, Ignis.'

Ignis’ mouth goes dry, his heart sinking, 'It's someone I know, isn't it?' The chances are slim, they are so slim, they don't have contingency plans for when that happens. Or rather, it's not supposed to happen. Especially not if Prompto had called it in, telling them Ignis knows the person in the alley. How can he remain professional if it is someone he knows? But somewhere along the line, either this information had been lost or they had been the last available ambulance crew.

His heart begins to beat faster and faster, racing in his throat.

'Who?' he asks finally, his throat clicking.

Prompto's expression is pain-filled for a moment. 'It's Cor.'

Ignis feels the bottom drop out from under him. But he cannot fall apart, cannot fall apart now, not if they are indeed here and can help. Even if it is Cor. Drawing himself together, he grinds out, 'Alright. We are the paramedics here, we are going to do our job. Bring him to us.'

Ignis is acutely aware they have spent moments talking and suddenly those seconds they have wasted feel too long already. He steps around Prompto before he begins to stride forward into the alley, long legs hurrying him along.

Behind him, he hears Gladio asking Prompto what has happened. He tries to listen, hoping to glean any information from his good friend.

'It's a mugging,' Prompto's voice washes over him as they walk down the dark alleyway. It's between two houses, a small space, maybe two metres across and Ignis realises, it leads to from the pub where the welcome party for the newbies had been thrown to where one of the parking spaces in town is.

'Apparently, he walked towards the car and they jumped him - whoever they are. We don’t know anymore.'

In the middle of the alley, Ignis can see Noctis' kneeling in the dirt beside a body, his face devoid of blood, his mouth a thin line, as he is keeping pressure on a wound. His hands are trembling, dark hair falling into his face.

'He has been stabbed in the lower back. It's been completely out of the blue. He cannot have reacted to it.'

And only now Ignis allows himself to take in the body lying in the alleyway. He recognises the trousers, freshly pressed yesterday afternoon by him in anticipation for today. The boots he knows as well, knows the scuff marks on the front. His gaze drifts up and with the detached eyes of the paramedic, he sees the shirt, drenched in blood, knows it needs to be cut away, the bleeding needing to be stopped at once. He has already lost a lot of blood. They need him to get to the hospital.

Ignis strides forward and he kneels beside Noctis, whose eyes are wide as they fall on Ignis, 'I didn't know, they would call you in.'

'I know, Prompto told us. But we are the only ones here for now and we need to rescue Cor.'

He cannot let his personal feelings interfere, Ignis thinks, spit in his mouth turning to bile.

* * *

Pain. It's hot pain racing through him, spreading from the place in his back where the knife had been plunged. It’s been like lightning, clearly having hit a bundle of nerves. A groan falls from his lips, and he feels a hand against his shoulder, Noctis telling him, 'It's going to be alright, Sir, the paramedics are on their way.'

Cor doesn't respond, too busy with not passing out from the pain. He groans instead, trying to focus, but he must have drifted off. There are hands on him, moving him, and Cor feels safe, letting the professionals handle him. They know what they are doing. He wonders, who is on call.

A frown appears on his face. Ignis is working tonight, he thinks, recalling he wanted a text as soon as Cor was at home, naysayer that he occasionally can be. He blinks then, trying to discern who is working on his wound.

It takes a moment before the man comes into focus, and Cor inhales sharply. It's Ignis. Or rather, the person looks like Ignis, but it cannot be- they would not have called in Ignis for this. They are after all a couple. It's known, despite how terrifying that knowledge is, putting in the paperwork and all.

'Ignis,' he mutters, it falling from his lips.

Ignis' gaze meets his, 'Ah, there you are - do you know what happened?'

'Someone stabbed me in the back,' Cor mutters, his voice weak. Damnit, it hurts. He has looked forward to going home, waiting for Ignis to finish and then spend a quiet day together tomorrow. A groan passes him.

'Hush, it's going to be alright,' Ignis says. It sounds placating, soothing, and if it weren't for his shaking hands, his trembling lips and widened eyes, Cor would have even believed him. 'We are going to take you to the hospital. But before we move you, we are going to give you some painkillers and some medication.'

Cor feels hands moving him, poking and prodding at him. He squints and catches sight of Gladio leaning over him and taking care of the wound on Cor's back.

'Now, this is going to prick a bit,' Ignis says, his voice trembling. He places a venous access with the skill of a professional. It doesn't prick as much as he does it, compared to Cor’s latest stint when he had been treated by a nurse before his knee surgery. Ignis’ hands are already placing tape around the access, securing it in place.

Cor observes him, conversing his strength, especially as Gladio presses the compressing dressing down. The pain intensifies and he grunts.

Next, Ignis hands move for the medication. With an exhale, he focuses as he pulls a syringe up, then sets it against the access, pushing it in. His eyes meet Cor’s then, and Cor can see the fear in them. He must be heard badly if Ignis is worried like this. Well, he is not going to go down with a fight.

It doesn't take long until Cor feels light-headed, the pain being pushed further and further away by the meds. A sigh escapes him as he grows drowsy. He feels wrapped in cotton even as they begin to transfer him to the stretcher and from that towards the van. A hand closes over his, the one without the access. Cor peers up, seeing Ignis standing over him, a tear slipping off his face, which he brushes away furiously.

'It alright,' Cor mutters then, 'it's going to be alright.'

Ignis laughs then, wet and messy, 'I should be the one to assure you.'

Cor smiles then, 'Well, I'm with you. I'm going to be alright.'

And Ignis nods, still watery, but now he is returning the smile.

And even though Cor knows his situation is precarious, the placement of the stab wound difficult and his blood loss frightening, he is going to survive this. With Ignis at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism appreciated :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
